Ash the Aura Pokemon Master (Rewritten)
by Cjaymortem
Summary: Ash must master his powers on his journey to become a Pokemon master and along the way use these powers to stop corrupted Pokemon and the criminals who work with them.
1. Chapter 1

In the Kanto region, in Pallet town their lived a boy named Ash Ketchum. Like all ten-year old's he was going to get his Pokemon license and he couldn't wait to start his journey and receive his first step to becoming a Pokemon master.

In his home Ash was just getting ready to get to Professor Oak's lab to collect his first Pokemon. He had just finished packing his backpack, wore his sneakers, put on his jacket and finally wore his hat. (Original Ash clothes from the first Pokemon season.) Then he went downstairs to go to Professor Oak's lab. As he made his way out his mom called him, "Ash sweetie aren't you going to have breakfast before you leave?" "Sorry mom got to go! I'm already late and I don't want to miss my chance to collect my first Pokemon today!" called Ash back as he reached the front Door. He opened the door and ran out of the house, oblivious to his mom calling his name.

Ash ran all the way to Professor Oak's research lab and when he turned into the compound, he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" said the person Ash bumped into. Ash looked up and saw that it was his childhood rival Gary Oak Grandson of Professor Oak.

"Hey Gary, sorry about bumping into you like that." Said Ash. "I thought I would be the first one to get here but it looks like you got here first. Couldn't wait to get your first Pokemon, huh?"

"Of course, I would get here first! That way I can collect the best of the three starter Pokemon and become the strongest trainer in Kanto." Said Gary. "And I'm not gonna let you stop me from getting it." Then Gary ran into the building. "Hey, wait!" said Ash as he ran after Gary.

Once inside Ash and Gary went into a lab and they both stopped dead in their tracks because they were surprised by what they saw. There were two other people there already speaking to Professor Oak. One was a boy with brown hair a green short sleeve t-shirt and vest with matching green pants with yellow pockets and a purple hat. The other was a girl with long golden hair, a blank tank top with white collar and pink skirt, long stockings, and shoes and a pink hat with a ribbon. They stopped talking and looked at us. "Ah, Ash, Gary. So nice of you to finally join us. As you can probably guess, these two will be starting their journeys today as well and will be receiving the starter Pokemon today as well." Said Professor Oak.

"WHAT!?" said Ash and Gary at the same time. "But grandpa there are only three starter Pokemon available for beginner trainers and there are four of us. So how are we all going to get a Pokemon?" asked Gary. "Yeah?!" Ash chimed in. It was unusual for him and Gary to agree on something. And he and Gary were both surprised that they had agreed on something.

"Yes well, there is a four Pokemon but, this one isn't for you to choose, instead it chooses you." Said Professor Oak. "What?!" exclaimed Ash and Gary at the same time again. Then they both glared at each other. "STOP COPYING ME" they yelled at each at the same time again.

Everyone else laughed at this before Professor Oak spoke "Now, now calm down you to. Now as you know beginning trainers can choose one of the three starter Pokemon of the different types." Then Professor Oak walked over to a desk and picked up three Pokeballs. "There is Squirtle a water type." Then he let out Squirtle from his Pokeball onto the floor where it smiled and exclaimed its name. "Then there's Charmander a fire type." Then he let out Charmander who exclaimed its name and released a small burst of fire from its mouth. "And last but, surely not the least is Bulbasaur." Then Bulbasaur came out of it's Pokeball and it smiled, exclaimed its name and the twirled around taking in all the surroundings. "These are the three starter Pokemon that you can choose from." Said Professor Oak.

"Cool!" said the boy the purple hat. "Yeah I know aren't Pokemon awesome!" said Ash coming forward to get a better view of the Pokemon the professor called out.

"Hi, my name is Ash from Pallet town." Said Ash "And that's Gary, he's the Professor's Grandson. Who are you guys?" asked Ash pointing at the guy with the purple hat and the girl with the pink hat.

"My name is Ritchie from Viridian city. Nice to meet you." Said Ritchie. "I'm Serena from Vaniville town in the Kalos region." Said Serena. "Oh, so you're from the Kalos region? I've never been there before." Said Ash. "What are you doing here if you're from Kalos?" Asked Gary. "Well I want to start my Journey from the Kanto region and my mom and I were already here for vacation and I decided to stay and start my journey here." Said Serena. "Wow so you go to other regions for vacation?" asked Ash excited at hearing this.

"Now, now children. That's enough socializing. It's time to introduce you to the special Pokemon." Said Professor Oak bringing all attention to him. He had just emerged from another room holding a Pikachu. "Wow! A Pikachu." Said Ritchie. "That's correct Ritchie. Now this Pikachu will judge each of you and determine which of you will be it's trainer." Responded Professor Oak.

"Why do we have to do this grandpa?" asked Gary, obviously displeased that he had to let a Pokemon judge him. "Because Gary, Pikachu is an excellent Pokemon I don't won't to have it cooped up here and not experience a true bond with a trainer. I hope you kids don't mind helping this Pikachu find a home." Said Professor Oak. "Of course, we don't mind. Right guys?" asked Ritchie. "No need to worry. I'm in." said Serena. "Yeah, let's try it." Said Ash. "Whatever." Said Gary indifferently.

"Excellent. Now, Pikachu," said Professor Oak putting Pikachu on the ground, "Interact with the trainers a little and see if you like them." Pikachu walked over to Ritchie first. He patted Pikachu on the head and then tried to pick Pikachu up but, Pikachu zapped him with thunder shock. Which resulted in his hair becoming spiky. Then Pikachu turned a way from him and ran over to Gary. Pikachu blared at Gary who glared back, and they were glaring so long it looked like they were in a staring contest before Gary said "This is pointless. This Pikachu is too tempered to be a good Pokemon for a trainer." Pikachu didn't like that, so he zapped Gary with thunder shock making his hair spiky like Ritchie's. This made Gary angry. "Calm down Gary. The point is to try to befriend Pikachu." Said Professor Oak. "Well I don't want to befriend that Pikachu." Said Gary.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Said Serena, then she took a step towards Pikachu but stopped when he glared at her. "Sorry I-I can't. I don't want my hair to end up like that." Said Serena. "Then I'll go next." Said Ash and he walked up to Pikachu and picked him up. Pikachu immediately zapped him then jumped out of his arms leaving him shocked with spiky hair. "That…. was …. awesome!" said Ash. Everyone including Pikachu was surprised by what Ash had just said. "You must be really strong Pikachu." Said Ash, then he picked Pikachu up again and was zapped again. But Ash was still smiling, "I was right you really are strong." Said Ash. Pikachu was surprised by what Ash had just said then it smiled at Ash and licked his face causing Ash to laugh.

"Well looks like we found Pikachu's trainer," Said Professor Oak "So how about we get the rest of you your Pokemon? Ash head to the main room and on the table, you'll find a Pokedex and five Pokeballs as well as Pikachu's Pokeball with a thunder bolt on the cover." "Okay, Professor. Let's go Pikachu." Said Ash. Then he left with Pikachu and the others stayed with the professor.

Ten minutes later, Ritchie, Serena, Gary and the professor came to met Ash. "Hey guys! Which Pokemon did you guys pick?" asked Ash. "I got Charmander." said Ritchie "Serena got Bulbasaur and Gary got Squirtle." They all looked happy about getting their first Pokemon. "Well I'll be seeing you guys. Got to get a head start on my journey. See ya chumps! Bye gramps!" said Gary then he ran out of the lab. "The nerve off that guy." Said Ash annoyed that Gary would just leave like that. "So, Ash what are you going to do now?" asked Serena. "I'm going to challenge all the gym leaders and earn all eight gym badges and then win the Indigo league." Said Ash. "Wow, so to do that you'll have to travel all over the region, right?" asked Ritchie. "Yeah?" responded Ash. "Well then why don't I come with you. I think it would be more fun travelling together that by yourself." Said Ritchie.

"Sure! Let's do it. What about you Serena? "asked Ash. "Huh? Well I won't to be a Pokemon performer, so I have to participate in Pokemon contests and if what I heard is true the locations change all the time, so I don't know where to go yet." Said Serena. "Well then, come with us and while we're travelling you can find where these contests are being held and we'll go with you to the shows." Said Ash. "Ah. Okay." Said Serena. Then she smiled _I wonder if I should tell him now. I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember me, but should I really bring it up? Serena thought to herself_. "Okay Pikachu come on and let's go" said Ash snapping Serena back to reality, as Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and Ash grabbed Ritchie and Serena's arms and the all ran out of the room together. "These children seem to have hit it off quiet nicely. I just hope they won't have to face all the dangers out there." Said Professor Oak to himself after they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash along with his new partner Pikachu, were travelling through the forest on their way to Vermillion city, with their friends Ritchie and Serena. While traveling they came upon some wild Pokemon. Ash decided they should stop to catch Pokemon. "Yeah! Let's do it!" said Ritchie. "Bet I can catch more Pokemon than you!" said Ash and Pikachu got up on his back legs and charged up his red cheeks to show he was ready and exclaimed" Pika, Pika!" "You're on!" said Ritchie then he and Ash ran off into the forest. "I'll stay here and set up camp for now. Maybe I'll even start lunch." Called Serena to the two boys as they ran off. "Okay!" yelled the two boys back.

Ash and Ritchie were running for a while before they finally came across some Pokemon. There were Caterpie and Weedle eating leaves. "Your mine!" said Ash and Ritchie at the same time. Ritchie called out Charmander and Pikachu jumped forward to fight. "Caterpie your mine! Pikachu use thunder shock on Caterpie." Said Ash. "Charmander use ember on Weedle!" said Ritchie. Pikachu and Charmander attacked the two bug Pokemon who were surprised by the sudden attacks. The attacks knocked the bugs down. "Now go Pokeball." Said ash and Ritchie at the same time at Caterpie and Weedle. The Pokemon went into the Pokeballs and they wiggled three times and beeped indicating the Pokemon were caught. "Alright I caught a Caterpie!" said Ash and he picked up the Pokeball and he and Pikachu struck a pose. "And I caught a Weedle!" said Ritchie as he and Charmander did a pose. "Let's see what the Pokedex says about them." Said Ritchie. "Okay!" said Ash. He and Ritchie pulled out their Pokedex and checked on their Pokemon; Weedle Poison and bug type knows Poison sting and string shot. Caterpie bug type knows string shot and tackle. "Wow so the Pokedex tells us what moves they know! That's so cool!" said Ash. "Yeah! Now let see what other Pokemon are around here I'll go this way." Said Ritchie and he ran off in one direction. "Then we'll go that way." Said Ash and he and Pikachu ran in the other direction to see what Pokemon they could find.

Two hours since Ash and Ritchie left her alone serena had started a fire and was already done make lunch for them and their Pokemon. She didn't know how many Pokemon they were bringing so she made enough to feed a team of Snorlax. When she was done setting up a blanket with the food for herself and the boys, she brought out her Bulbasaur and decided to get to know it a little better. She looked up it's moves on her Pokedex and saw that it knew Razor leaf, vine whip, tackle and leech seed. "Wow! I had no idea you knew so many moves Bulbasaur." Said Serena to Bulbasaur. "Bulba!" exclaimed Bulbasaur with a smile. "Hey! Serena!" yelled Ash as he and Pikachu ran towards them smiling.

"Ash! Hey welcome back!" said Serena back to them as she waved them in. "How was it? "Asked Serena after they had arrived at the campsite. "It was awesome we saw lots of Pokemon, and I caught a couple of them. Right Pikachu?" said Ash. "Pika, Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu. "Well, you guys are just in time for lunch. We're just waiting on Ritchie before we can eat." Said Serena. "Aww!", said Ash and he and Pikachu looked disappointed and sad that they had to wait before they could eat, "can't we just start without him and leave some food for him?" asked Ash while Pikachu gave a pleading look to Serena. "No!" said Serena with a stern look at Ash and Pikachu. "We wait for Ritchie to come back with his Pokemon before we can eat."

"Someone say my name?" asked a voice and when they looked to see who it was, they saw Ritchie emerge from some trees with a Triumphant look on his face. "Sorry I'm late." Said Ritchie with a smile on his face. "Hey welcome back." said Serena. "'kay let's eat!" said Ash. "Yeah!" agreed Ritchie. Ash and Pikachu looked at Serena expectantly. She sighed then said, "Okay but we have to bring out all our Pokemon so they can eat too."

"Okay come out everyone!" said Ash as he released Caterpie, Pidgeotto and a male Nidoran. Ritchie released Charmander, Weedle, a Sparrow and a Rattata. "Cool! You also caught a Sparrow and a Rattata." Said Ash excited at meeting Ritchie's new Pokemon. "Awesome! You caught a Pidgeotto and a Nidoran." Said Ritchie also excited at meeting Ash's new Pokemon. "Come on out Bulbasaur!" said Serena as she brought out her Bulbasaur to meet all the new Pokemon. "Now let's eat!" said Ash happily, and everyone started eating.

Everyone was eating and enjoying their food, except Ash and Pikachu who were having an eating contest to see who could eat more food faster and everyone was watching them eat until they both started choking. Ritchie and Serena helped them out and they swallowed their food. "Don't rush your food like that." Scolded Serena. They continued their lunch peacefully after that then Ash said," Alright! Now let's have a Pokemon battle! What'd you say Ritchie? Wanna have a battle?" "Sure!" said Ritchie. "Let's make it a four on four battle with no substitutions that way all our Pokemon can have a chance to battle." "Yeah! Okay, let's go!" responded Ash. And then he and Ritchie were standing on opposite sides of the field ready to have a battle. "I'll referee the match. Okay?" said Serena. "Okay!" said Ash and Ritchie at the same time. "Alright! Caterpie I chose you!" said Ash as he sent Caterpie out of his Pokeball. "In that case go! Weedle! I chose you!" said Ritchie as he sent out Weedle from his Pokeball. "Okay! Battle begin!" said Serena.

"Caterpie use String shot!" said Ash. Caterpie fired white string from its mouth at Weedle and rapped it in the string. "Now toss and slam it!" said Ash. Caterpie used the string to spin Weedle and slam it into the ground. "Alright!" said Ash. "Weedle let's show 'em how it's down use your string shot and slam Caterpie back." Said Ritchie. Weedle fired its own string shot around Caterpie and slammed it into the ground. "Oh!" exclaimed Ash, while Ritchie smirked. Then Ash smiled back." Okay! Caterpie use Bug bite!" said Ash. Caterpie's mouth opened and was glowing green and it charged Weedle. "Weedle use poison string." Said Ritchie. Weedle's horn started glowing purple and it charged at Caterpie. The two bug Pokemon collided and caused a small explosion blowing both Pokemon back onto the ground. Both Pokemon were hurt and looked like they were about to collapse then they both started glowing. "Awh!" said Ash, Serena and Ritchie. "They're evolving!" said Ritchie. Caterpie evolved into Metapod and Weedle evolved into Kakuna. "Awesome!" said Ash. Then he pulled out his Pokedex and looked up the Pokemon and saw their names. "Metapod and Kakuna. It's so cool that they both evolved." Said Serena. "Yeah! And the Pokedex says they evolve faster than any other Pokemon in the region." Said Ritchie. "That means they might evolve again soon." Said Ash then he grabbed Metapod and hugged him," Congrats on evolving Metapod." "So? Do you still want to continue the battle?" asked Serena. Ash and Ritchie looked at each other then nodded. "No. Caterpie evolving is enough for me." Said Ash. "Yeah, me too so why don't we call this one a draw?" said Ritchie. "Alright. Then this match is a draw!" said Serena. Ash and Ritchie returned their Pokemon, "Alright then next up is Sparrow." Said Ritchie, as he sent out Sparrow from its Pokeball and he flew out into the air. "Alright then, go Pidgeotto." Said Ash and sent out Pidgeotto into the air. "Round two begin!" said Serena. "Sparrow use aerial ace." Said Ritchie, Sparrow created an x of white energy and flew swiftly at Pidgeotto. "Quick use steel wing." Said Ash, Pidgeotto's wings started glowing silvery and it flew away from Sparrow and came around to strike it with its wings, but Sparrow turned and dived at Pidgeotto resulting in the two exchanging strikes. "Okay now use quick attack." Said Ash. Pidgeotto jetted quickly at Sparrow and the speed was enough to strike Sparrow before it could react knocking it out of the sky. "Sparrow! Quick use fury attack." Said Ritchie. Sparrow opened its eyes and it flew at Pidgeotto and moved its beak quickly and striking Pidgeotto repeatedly. "Quick Pidgeotto get away!" said Ash, but Pidgeotto couldn't get away from Sparrow. "Now Sparrow use Pursuit!" said Ritchie. Sparrow's body turned purple and it dived at Pidgeotto. "Quick Pidgeotto use sand attack and dodge it!" said Ash. Pidgeotto pulled up sand and blew it at Sparrow blinding it allowing Pidgeotto to escape. "Oh, yeah? Sparrow use aerial ace!" said Ritchie, Sparrow flew at Pidgeotto with aerial ace. "Pidgeotto use quick attack!" said Ash. The two flying t said Ash. The two flying types flew at each other and collided. After the collision Pidgeotto crashed into the ground and fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle the winner is Sparrow." Said Serena. "Pidgeotto are you okay?", asked Ash as he held him in his arms, Pidgeotto chirped softly and Ash sighed," Alright return and have some rest." Said Ash, as he put Pidgeotto in its Pokeball. "Great job Sparrow now get some rest." Said Ritchie as he returned Sparrow. "Go! Nidoran!" said Ash as he called out his male Nidoran. "Rattatta! I chose you!" said Ritchie, as he sent out Rattatta. "Battle begin!" said Serena. "Alright use quick attack!" said Ritchie. Rattata sped off at Nidoran. "Use poison sting!" said Ash. Nidoran's horn started glowing and it charged forward and met Rattatta head on. The two Pokemon jumped back after contact and stared each other down, then Rattatta grimaced in pain due to the effect of the poison sting it was now poisoned. "Rattatta!" said Ritchie in concern for his Pokemon. Then Rattatta looked up with a strong look in its eyes. "What's going on? I thought it was poisoned from the attack?" asked Ash. "It's Rattatta's ability guts. When its status gets affected with burn or poison its attack power increases." Said Ritchie, "Like this use hyper fang!" Rattatta's front teeth started glowing and extended. It ran at Nidoran. "Use double kick!" said Ash, Nidoran jumped and used its back legs and swiftly kicked at Rattatta, who brought down his teeth on Nidoran's legs. The two held each other like that until the poison got too much for Rattatta who had to let go allowing Nidoran to escape. "Now use skull bash!" said Ash. Nidoran's head started generating white light and it charged at Rattatta knocking it out in the process.

"Rattatta is unable to battle which means Nidoran is the winner!" said Serena. "Alright we won that round great job Nidoran." Said Ash as he stroked Nidoran's head, Nidoran exclaimed happily the it started glowing and transformed into something else, "It's evolving…." Started Serena in awe. "…. into a Nidorino." Completed Ritchie when he saw what Nidoran had evolved into. "Wow! So cool." Said Ash. "Wow two Pokemon evolved on the same day. You must be really luck Ash." Said Serena. "Yeah! Now take a good rest Nidorino." Said Ash then he returned Nidorino. Ritchie did the same with Rattatta. "Pikachu are you ready?", asked Ash. Pikachu nodded and ran out to fight. "Alright its up to you. Go Charmander!" said Ritchie. Charmander came out of his Pokeball and jumped forward to battle. "Final Battle! Begin!" said Serena. "Pikachu use thunder shock!" said Ash, Pikachu fired the attack at Charmander. "Use ember!" said Ritchie. Charmander fired a small flame at the thunder shock creating an explosion. "Now use tackle!" said Ritchie. Charmander ran at Pikachu. "Use quick attack!" said Ash and Pikachu sped off and dodged Charmander s tackle and strike him in the back. "Now use thunder wave!" said Ash. Pikachu fired yellow waves from its tail that paralyzed Charmander. "No, Charmander!" cried Ritchie. "Pikachu use electro ball." Said Ash. Pikachu began generating an electric ball in it's tail then threw it at Charmander. "Use smokescreen! Then ember!" said Ritchie, Charmander fired smoke from its mouth to make Pikachu miss that attack. The Charmander jumped from behind Pikachu and fired its ember at Pikachu. "Pikachu!" cried Ash as Pikachu hit the ground suffering from burn. "Come on Pikachu! Don't give up till it's over!" Hearing Ash say that made Serena have a flash back of a little boy who helped her and said the same thing. _It is him! After all these years he still says the same thing. _Then she was snapped back to reality when she heard "Charmander use ancient power!" "Pikachu use electro ball!" Pikachu and Charmander fired their two attacks at each other and the attacks made direct contact with the Pokemon creating an explosion. When the dust cleared Pikachu was barely standing but Charmander was lying on the ground knocked out. "Charmander is unable to battle which means the winner is Pikachu and the victor is Ash!" said Serena. "All right we won!", said Ash then he brought out his other Pokemon and hugged them all, "We did it guys we won our first battle." "Way to go Ash!" said Ritchie. They all started talking and celebrating that some of their Pokemon had evolved and as they talked, they noticed the sun was going down, so they packed up their things and continued to Viridian City.

* * *

**Hi! So yeah this is chapter 2 I know it's been a while since i last posted a new chapter and I apologize for that but new year new chapter and new chances for me to continue the journey. This is also my announcement of the fact that I will include all the regions in the Pokemon world and that I'm taking Ash's life as it should have been with all the characters that were added and all the Pokemon. At some point Ash will obviously stop travelling but i'm still decideing on that so let me know in the comments what you think. Thanks you all that have been following me and I will try to update again on the weekend but if I don't you'll get another one next week.**

**And a before I forget yes Ash will still catch the Perfect Eevee and I have other surprises for this story fav/follow to find out more. Later**

**Cjaymortem-**


	3. Chapter 3 Viridian city

**New chapter and just a reminder this is an AU story i'll be using things from the anime, game and manga as well as my own original ideas on how Ash's life would be with his aura powers. Enjoy**

* * *

Ash and friends had just arrived in Viridian city and were now at the Viridian city Pokemon centre healing up their Pokemon. Serena was stocking up on supplies they'd need for their Journey; Ritchie was gathering information on the area and trails they could take, and Ash was talking to his Mom on the phone and he had just showed her Pikachu, "Oh! Ash I'm so glad you are doing fine on your journey! I just new you'll catch so many new Pokemon friends." Said Ash's mom. "Hey mom, your embarrassing me." Said Ash, blushing from embarrassment. "Hey! Ash! They say there's a gym in this town!" said Ritchie as he and Serena walked up to meet Ash, "But they say he's the most powerful gym leader in the Kanto region. So maybe we should leave this city and try the gym in Pewter city, that's a good one for beginning trainers." "That just makes me want to battle him even more!" said Ash, getting excited and so was Pikachu. "Oh! Honey are these your friends?" asked Ash's Mom seeing Ritchie and Serena. "Yeah. This is Ritchie and Serena." Said Ash introducing his friends to his mom. "Hi!" they said in unison to Ash's mom. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." "I'm so glad it's only your first day and you already have new friends!" said Ash's mom smiling at her son and his friends, "Anyway Ritchie, Serena, please take care of my son." "We will Mrs. Ketchum." Said Serena. "Yeah! And Serena already acts like a mother to use." Added Ritchie with a smile. "Hey!" protested Serena with a smile causing everyone to laugh. "Well, bye mom" said Ash as he waved his mom bye. "Bye! Ash!" said his mom, as they ended the video call.

After they left the Pokemon centre Ritchie suggested they look around town before they do anything else, but Ash wanted to go to the gym first but was out voted by Ritchie and Serena. They looked around the town, Serena looked through clothing stores, Ritchie spoke to a traveller who mentioned the safari zone in Fuchsia city that deals with wild Pokemon and is good for dealing with active Pokemon which will help develop catching skills as a Pokemon ranger, even Ash was interested in the Pokemon gear like the variety of Pokeballs and Pokeball belt. When they were done, they made their way to the gym. When they got to the gym Ash was excited that he was going to have his first gym battle. When they went into the gym Ash requested for a gym battle. The receptionist looked over her computer and said, "Yes the gym leader is available you can go in." "alright!" said Ash, Pikachu exclaimed happily. "You two can join the audience in the stands and watch the match. The battlefield is that way." Said the receptionist as she directed them to where they should go. Ash walked through the doors and stepped onto the battlefield. It was a large ground field with stands at the side filled with people. Ash saw Serena and Ritchie walk in and take seats at the front of the crowd. Opposite where Ash was standing the door opened and a man in a suit emerged looking quite serious, he was obviously the gym leader. "You must be the challenger. My name is Giovanni and I am the Viridian city gym leader. Now what's your name kid?" asked the gym leader Giovanni. "I'm Ash and I'm from Pallet town." Responded Ash. "Well now that's out of the way let's get this started. The referee walked onto his position and raised his flags. Then announced, "The battle between the viridian city gym leader Giovani and the challenger Ash is about to begin! Each side will use four Pokemon and only the challenger will be allowed substitutions. Now both sides can now present their first Pokemon." Giovanni called out a Rhydon and Ash called out Metapod. Giovani raised an eyebrow at Ash's choice of Pokemon, "Let the battle begin!" said the referee.

"Metapod use harden." Said Ash. Metapod's body flashed silver and its body grew harder. "Rhydon use Drill run." Said Giovanni. Rhydon's horn glowed then began spinning and it charged at Metapod and struck it out of the field and into the wall behind Ash. "Aw! Metapod!" said Ash in concern. Metapod was unconscious from that one attack. "Metapod is unable to battle! Rhydon is the winner!  
said the referee. The audience was shocked that Metapod went down in one hit. Ash returned Metapod and looked a little upset that Metapod went down like that. "You just started your Journey, right?" asked Giovanni. "Yeah! This is my first gym battle." Responded Ash. "Well, then you should just give up. This is pointless if you haven't battled other gym leaders. I'm the strongest gym leader in the region with the strongest Pokemon and you won't stand a chance against me with your Pokemon and I don't have time for weak Pokemon." Said Giovanni. This angered Ash, the idea that the match was already decided without him fully fighting, and that his Pokemon didn't stand a chance against Giovanni's. "You don't know that until all my Pokemon are out!" said Ash and he then sent out Pidgeotto next. Giovanni sighed as the referee said, "Battle! Begin!" "Rhydon use rock tomb and make this quick." Said Giovanni with a bored tone. Rhydon raised its hands and created boulders from the sky that rained down on the field. "Pidgeotto use quick attack and dodge it!", said Ash, Pidgeotto began to zoom around the field in wide circles to avoid the falling rocks. "Now come from behind with steel wing back to back." Pidgeotto's wings turned silvery and it flew from behind and struck Rhydon on its head causing Rhydon to cry out. "Use Thunder punch!" said Giovanni, Rhydon held its fist which became filled with electricity and punched Pidgeotto with that fist. "Pidgeotto!" cried Ash, Pidgeotto fell and was paralysed from that attack and was barely holding out. "Finish this with Stomp." Said Giovanni, Rhydon used its foot and stepped down on Pidgeotto knocking it out. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle the winner is Rhydon!" said the referee. Ash returned Pidgeotto, "You see kid? This is pointless, in a Pokemon battle the strongest Pokemon wins and that's all that matters." Said Giovanni. The crowd was beginning to think that way too based on their behaviour they were already talking about how Ash should just give up and go home because there was no way he'd be able to win this match. Ash was starting to feel the pressure but one look at Pikachu and Ash knew that this wasn't over. "No, way! Its not over until its over!" said Ash, Serena heard him say that and began to smile, "You go Ash!" cheered Serena from the stands. "We're with you!" added Ritchie. "Thanks guys.", said Ash before turning to Giovanni and sending out his next Pokemon. "Nidorino! I choose you!"

"Battle begins!" said the referee. "Rhydon use drill run." Rhydon's horn started spinning and glowing before it charged forward at Nidorino. "Nidorino use counter!" said Ash, Nidorino's body glowed orange and Rhydon's attack was sent back by the force of the orange glow. "Counter?" asked Serena, "That's a move that can reflect an attack back at the Pokemon who used it." Said Ritchie. "Wow! Go, Ash!" said Serena. "Now use double kick." Said Ash. Nidorino jumped and used its back legs to kick Rhydon. "Use Stomp." Said Giovanni. Rhydon crushed Nidorino beneath its foot then kicked him away, then Rhydon bent over in pain and had purple colouring on its face. "Rhydon is poisoned. Quick use horn attack." Said Ash. "Use drill run." Said Giovanni, the two Pokemon charged at each other and Collided with each other causing a massive explosion and when the smoke from the explosion cleared it was revealed that both Pokémon we're down but Nidorino was able to get up and Rhydon collapsed and fainted from the poison . "Rhydon is unable to battle the winner is Nidorino." Set the referee then Giovanni returned his Rhydon and sent out Nidoking. "Not bad kid. But that's as far as you'll get against me. No more Mr. nice guy" Said Giovanni with a hint of approval of Ash's win against his Rhydon. Ash grinned, "We'll see about that." Was Ash's only comment.

"Battle! Begin!" said the referee. "Nidorino use fury attack." Said Ash, Nidorino launched swift strikes at Nidoking. "Nidoking use Thrash!" said Giovanni, Nidoking started punching and kicking Nidorino rapidly knocking Nidorino back. "Nidorino!" cried Ash, Nidorino was struggling to get up from the attack. "Finish this with hyper beam." Said Giovanni, Nidoking blasted an energy beam from its mouth at Nidorino which caused a large explosion. When the dust cleared Nidorino had fainted from the attack. "Nidorino!" cried Ash. "Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoking." Said the referee. The crowd was shocked by the way the battle ended, they felt that the gym leader was to harsh in his attacks. "That attack…" said one man. "He showed no mercy." Said a woman. ".. so mean." Said another man. Ash returned Nidorino and was scared of sending out Pikachu because he was worried that Pikachu would get seriously hurt like Nidorino. "Pika!", said Pikachu, Ash looked down at Pikachu, "Pika! Pi!" as he charged up his electricity to show that he was ready to fight. Ash smiled at him, "Okay. Pikachu, I chose you!" said Ash. Pikachu ran out into the field and was ready to fight.

"Battle! Begin!" said the referee. "Pikachu! Use quick attack!" said Ash, Pikachu sped off and slammed into Nidoking then jumped off. "Nidoking use Thrash!" said Giovanni. Nidoking ran to Pikachu and started trying to Punch and kick Pikachu. "Use quick attack and dodge it!" said Ash. Pikachu zoomed around Nidoking's legs and avoided being hit. "Use mega punch!" said Giovanni. "Dodge it." Cried Ash. Pikachu moved but Nidoking wasn't aiming for it and instead hit the ground Infront of Pikachu, then brought up dirt and used it to blind Pikachu. "Now use drill run." Nidoking rammed into Pikachu with its horn and Pikachu flew back and hit the ground. "Pikachu!" cried Ash. Pikachu was struggling to get up, "Come on Pikachu I believe in you! Get up!" Pikachu tried to stand but couldn't properly. "Finish it off with Hyper beam." Said Giovanni. Nidoking began generating a beam of energy in its mouth and was about to fire. "Uh-oh! This could finish Pikachu off for good." Said Ritchie worried about Pikachu. "Oh no!" exclaimed Serena. "Pikachu no!" cried Ash as he sprinted onto the field and stood Infront of Pikachu. "that's enough!" "Nidoking fire!" said Giovanni, with conviction. Nidoking blasted at Ash and Pikachu causing an explosion. "Ash!" said Serena and Ritchie in unison. The audience was shocked at the turn of events, they couldn't believe Giovanni was so cruel. When the smoke cleared Ash and Pikachu were fine and surrounding them was a barrier of blue light that quickly disappeared as Ash opened his eyes. Everyone was surprised to see that, while Giovanni looked surprised too, he decided that he was done. "Nidoking return." He pulled Nidoking back into it's Pokeball then started walking away, "This match is over." "U-Uh, right! Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Nidoking and the victor is the gym leader Giovanni!" said the referee. No one said anything as Ash carried Pikachu out the field and was headed straight to the Pokemon center, Ritchie and Serena left the crowd and joined Ash as he left.

At the Pokemon center Ash was sitting in the waiting area for nurse joy who was with his Pokemon when Serena spoke "Are you alright Ash?" "Yeah. I just hope Pikachu and the others are okay." Responded Ash. "They will be." Said Ritchie, then to change the topic he said, "So what was that barrier thing you made?" "I don't know. It just appeared when I was trying to protect Pikachu." Said Ash. "Good thing it did otherwise you and Pikachu would be a lot more hurt." Said Serena. "Yeah." Added Ash then he looked down again. "Why so sad kid?" asked a voice Ash looked up and saw a man with brown spiky hair in and orange shirt walk up to him. "Who are you?" they asked in unison. "Someone with some advice for you. Don't be upset about a loss. People and Pokemon lose all the time. The important thing is to learn from it, get stronger and never give up." Said the man. This motivated Ash and he sprang up, "Your right. I can't give up now cause its not over yet. I'm going to get stronger and come back and face the gym again." Said Ash with renewed energy. "Yeah." Said the man as he started walking away, "Oh and a little tip. Try teaching your Pokemon moves to handle their weaknesses." "Wait!" called Ritchie but the man walked out of the Pokemon center. _I feel like I know him from somewhere _thought Ritchie. "Okay once I get Pikachu and the others back, we're going to do some serious training then we're going to beat the Viridian city gym leader." Said Ash and Serena and Ritchie smiled at seeing him so energetic and excited about training.

Meanwhile in a dark room Giovanni was sitting on a large chair with a Persian on his lap while he was speaking on the phone to some unknown people. "I received reports about something in the cave. I want you to find it and gather as many Pokemon as you can find that live there." Said Giovanni. "Yes sir!" said the voice. Then he ended the call and picked up a tablet and was looking at a picture of Ash and Pikachu inside the barrier that stopped Nidoking's hyper beam. "Interesting!" said Giovanni as he rubbed Persian's head.

* * *

**There you have it I kept to my deadline and this is the beginnings of Ash learning about his aura powers. He'll find out about more later. I'll try to update next week and as always comment I'd love to know what you think. **

**Cjaymortem out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

**Hey I'm back.**

**Just a quick thanks to Ricardo753 and Jurassicdinodrew whose ideas have helped me improve this story.**

**Also to True Master maybe if more people are interested in that cause I have some ideas on that let me know if you think so.**

* * *

After losing his gym battle to the Viridian city gym leader Giovanni, he received some advice from a mysterious stranger to work harder and so he is now going to training his Pokemon in battles with the help of his companions- Serena and Ritchie. They were now at the Pokemon center where Ash was calling Prof. Oak to fill him in on everything that happened. Serena was gathering food supplies and Ritchie was asking about the gyms and where their locations.

"Hey Professor!" said Ash. "Ah, Ash my boy. How are you? I heard from your mom that you where, in Viridian city so did you challenge the gym leader?" asked Prof. Oak. "Yeah, I did, but I lost. The gym leader was so strong." Said Ash. "But, once my Pokemon are healed I'm gonna train and challenge him again." "That's the spirit." Said Prof. Oak, "You know Ash, Gary passed through Viridian city before you and is already in Pewter city." "No way!" exclaimed Ash. "Yes. And he has already sent over some of the Pokemon he caught." Responded Prof. Oak.

Ash was upset to hear that Gary had caught more Pokemon than him and that he was ahead of him. "Hey Ash!" ash looked over and saw Serena walking over to him with Pokeballs in her hands. "Nurse Joy said that your Pokemon are good to go now. So, I brought them over for you." "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Hey Pikachu. Feeling better buddy?" asked Ash. "Pika! Pi!" Pikachu responded. "Well, it's good to see Pikachu's doing well." Said Prof. Oak bringing attention back to him. "You to Serena."

"Hi Professor!" said Serena, she handed Ash his Pokeballs. "Oh! Seems like you have quite a few Pokemon now Ash. Well, done. How many Pokemon do you have now Serena?" asked the Professor. "Oh…. well I just have Bulbasaur. I haven't caught any Pokemon yet." Responded Serena sheepishly. "I see. Well don't work about it for now try getting closer to your Bulbasaur." Responded the Professor, and serena nodded, "By the way, where is Ritchie?" "He's still doing the research on the gyms, so he should be back soon." Said Serena. "Alright then. Well I have to go now so take care of yourselves and good luck." Said the Professor. "Bye!" said Ash and Serena in unison, as they waved Prof. Oak off.

"So, do you know where Ritchie is?" asked Ash. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait here for him." Suggested Serena. "But I wanna get to training so I can battle the gym leader!" whined Ash. "No!" said serena sternly, "you'll have to wait for Ritchie before we can do anything like that." "Aww!" cried Ash, even Pikachu looked down depressed. "Okay, then. We'll just go and start training without him." "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu excitedly. "ASH!" scolded Serena.

While Ash and Serena were arguing about what to do Ritchie walked into the Pokemon center and seeing his two companions he rushed forward to stop them. "Whoa guys! What's going on." Said Ritchie, they looked over to him. "Hey Ritchie! Let's go!" said Ash as he rushed forward and tried to pull Ritchie out of the Pokemon center. "Wait Ash." Said Serena which stopped Ritchie from following Ash. "What is going on?" asked a confused Ritchie. "Ash wants to go and train his Pokemon and he wants you to help him." Explained Serena. "Yeah!" "Pika" agreed Ash and Pikachu. "I'd love to but it's getting late. Why don't we find a place to stay for the night, then do the training in the morning?" Suggested Ritchie. "That's a good idea." Agreed Serena. "But I wanna start now. "Whined Ash, then a loud grumbling sound came from him and he held his stomach. "Well maybe we can stop to eat." Conceded Ash. Everyone laughed, "So how about we stay at my house? My Parents would be glad to welcome you guys." Said Ritchie. "That sounds nice." Said Serena. They all agreed, and they left the Pokemon center and followed Ritchie. "So, Ritchie what do your parents do?" asked Serena. "My Mom is a Pokemon breeder and my Dad is the head of the Pokemon Rangers in Kanto region. But he's probably busy so we might not see him." Explained Ritchie. "Wow! That's so cool!" said Ash, "Your dad is the head of the rangers and your mom is a breeder. You must know a lot about Pokemon." Said Serena. "Yeah. I do. And I hope I can use what I know to become a Ranger like my dad someday. That's why I decided to go on a journey to meet and trainer with different types of Pokemon." Responded Ritchie. "I can't wait to meet them." Said Ash.

After walking to the edge of town they came upon a house that border the Viridian forest, as they came upon the house, they could see a group of small Pokemon running around the front yard playing. They were a group of different but Pokemon; Venonat, Caterpie and Weddle's all playing about near a little pool of water. As they approach an Arcanine jumped the fence and tackled Ritchie to the ground and growled in his face. "Ritchie!" cried Ash and Serena in alarm. "Pikachu!" said Ash, as Pikachu was about to attack Arcanine started licking Ritchie's face and he started laughing. "Huh?!" they said in unison even Pikachu stopped and looked confused.

Arcanine had been licking Ritchie for about five minutes before Ritchie managed to get himself up from under Arcanine then he explained, "Guys this Arcanine is my Dads. He stays at the house to help my mom protect the Pokemon here. His name is Flare." "Wow, so that's your Dads? Cool!" said Ash. "Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu as he ran up to Arcanine. Arcanine looked down and sniffed and licked Pikachu, causing Pikachu to smile and laugh. Serena pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Arcanine, **[Arcanine A Pokemon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.]** "He's coat is so shiny." Said Serena with admiration. "Thank you, young lady." Said a new voice causing them all to look over to the house and see a woman, wearing a green apron with blue jeans and a white shirt with matching gloves and a green scarf covering her brown hair.

"Hi mom! Good to see you." Said Ritchie as he ran forward to hug his mom, "These are my friends Serena, Ash and his partner Pikachu. Guys, this is my mom." "Nice to meet you, I'm Ritchie's mother, my name is Mary." Said Ritchie's mother, Mary. "Hi!" said Ash, "Nice to meet you too." Said Serena. "Mom we were wondering if we could stay the night here. If that's okay with you?" asked Ritchie. "Of course, dear. We have plenty of room in the house. Now why don't you all come inside, and I have dinner." Said Mary. "We'd love to." Said Serena, "Definitely!" said Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement, causing everyone to laugh.

She then showed them into the house, "Hey mom. Is dad around?" asked Ritchie. "He should be arriving soon," responded Mary, "He said he wanted to arrive before you left and see how your new Pokemon. You can bring them out to eat in the garden." Mary showed them to the garden where she was growing flowers and berries.

There were rows of bushes with different types of berries growing. There was a picnic table in the garden where they sat to eat, "Now why don't you bring out your Pokemon to eat." Suggested Ritchie's Mom. "Sure!" said Ritchie, "Okay, come on out everyone!" Ritchie released his Kakuna, Rattatta, Sparrow and Charmander. "You come out too!" said Ash as he brought out his Pidgeotto, Metapod and Nidorino. "And now, you!" said Serena as she called out Bulbasaur. "Wow! You all have such wonderful looking Pokemon." Said Mary. With the help of Serena, Mary served the Pokemon while Ash and Ritchie set the table. When all was done, they sat and ate, Ash and Pikachu started racing to see who could eat the most food and a few seconds later started choking. "Ash!", cried Serena as she patted Ash on the back and handed him some water while Ritchie helped Pikachu, "You guys shouldn't rush your food." Cautioned Ritchie, but Ash and Pikachu weren't listening and they both started choking and coughing before they drank water to ease their throats.

"Told you!" said Ritchie and Mary chuckled "You have some very energetic friends Ritchie." "Heh, we'll try to take it slower next time, Mary." Said Ash rubbing his hair. "Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

After they were done eating Ash decided he wanted to try having a battle with some of the Pokemon that stayed at the house, "But Arcanine is the only one that is trained to battle." Said Ritchie. "That's true. Most of the Pokemon here just help take care of the plants so there aren't any that are battle ready." Agreed Mary. "Good thing I'm here then." Said a voice coming from the house, we turned to look and there was a man standing there with hair the same color as Ritchie's wearing a red jacket and matching red pants with black gloves and boots with a red beret on his head with what looked like a diamond symbol on it. And standing next to him was a Growlithe happily barking and wagging its tail.

"Dad! And Growlithe, you're back!" exclaimed Ritchie, as he ran forward to hug his dad "Guys this is my dad. Dad these are my friends, Ash and Serena." "Nice to meet you. I'm Ritchie's father you can call me Jack. And this is my Growlithe his name is Fang." Said Ritchie's dad - Jack as he shook hands with Ash and Serena and Fang sniffed them and licked their hands before going over to meet the other Pokemon. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and looked up Growlithe and it said **[ Growlithe it is very protective of its territory and will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space.]**

Mary walked forward and hugged him, "You're just on time we were just having a stroll around the garden." Said Mary. "That's great. So why don't you kids spend the night here and leave in the morning since it's so late already. That will give us tons of time to talk before you go out on your Journey," responded Jack. "Okay! Is that okay with you guys?" asked Ritchie to Ash and Serena "Sure!" they both responded. They went inside the house with their Pokemon and they began telling Jack where they were heading and what Ash was going to do, challenging the gym leaders and competing in the Pokemon league to become the champion of Kanto and Ritchie trying to learn more about Pokemon by catching and battling them. Serena was unsure what she wanted to do yet and said she was on this journey to figure it out.

"Why don't you give them some advice about handling Pokemon and battles Dear." Suggested Mary. "That's a great idea. How about we have a battle and you can show us how strong you are and how you battle." Said Ash excited by the Idea of a battle, "Pika!" agreed Pikachu. "Ash are you sure you want to do that?" asked Serena, "Don't worry about it, it's going to be fine." Responded Ash. "Okay then let's do this outside, I'll use Flare and you can use as many Pokemon as you want." Said Jack.

"What!" Exclaimed Ash, Ritchie, and Serena in shock at the challenge. "A-Aare you sure Dad? And it's pretty late already." asked Ritchie surprised by his Dad's decision. "Don't worry.", said Jack as they walked outside to use the garden clearing in the front yard for the battle, "Incase you forgot I'm the Top Ranger in charge of the Kanto region. And besides there's no time like the present." Jack stood on one side and Ash stood on the other side "I'll act as the referee for this match." Said Mary. Both trainers nodded and got their Pokemon ready.

"The battle between Ash and Jack will now begin Jack will only use one Pokemon and Ash will be allowed all his Pokemon and the battle will be over as soon as all of one trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. Ready?" said Mary, "Flare I chose you!" said Jack and Flare jumped forward. "Pidgeotto I chose you." Ash sent out Pidgeotto. "Battle begin!" said Mary, "Pidgeotto use quick attack!" said Ash, Pidgeotto zoomed at Flare quickly. "Flare use extreme speed." Said Jack, Flare disappeared in a gust of wind, Pidgeotto flew surprised on where Flare went before getting knocked out of the sky and crashing into the ground and Flare reappeared behind Pidgeotto. "What was that?!" asked Ash shocked, "That was Extreme speed the fastest move a Pokemon can use. Which means your quick attack is too slow to catch up with Arcanine." Explained Jack, "Which means you need to find another way to catch Flare." "Wow, Flare is incredible. "said Ash in Aw, as Pidgeotto flew back into the air, "But we still have a chance, Pidgeotto use gust." Pidgeotto whipped up a strong wind at Flare. "Use flamethrower." Flare fired a stream of fire from its mouth that blasted through the wind and burned Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto!" exclaimed Ash, he was worried that Pidgeotto was out, but he kept flying which relaxed Ash, "Alright! I have an idea use mirror move!" Pidgeotto's body started shining and it blasted flames from its mouth like Flare. "Use flamethrower!" Flare countered the attack with its attack and to two streams clashed and Flare's overpowered Pidgeotto's and knocked Pidgeotto down to the ground unconscious. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle the winner is Flare." Announced Mary.

Ash returned Pidgeotto, "You battled great now get some rest." Said Ash. "That was a good use of mirror move but just because you can use the move doesn't mean you can match Flare's power and when you can't use power you have to make up for it with creativity. "advised Jack. "Creativity…" mumbled Ash as he looked at his next Pokeball, "Okay! Metapod I chose you!" Ash sent out Metapod. "Why Metapod?" asked Serena confused, "Maybe he wants to try out his other Pokemon first?" wondered Ritchie. "Battle Begin." "Metapod use harden!" said Ash, Metapod's body started glowing. "Use flamethrower." Said Jack, Flare shot the attack at Metapod. "Use string shot on yourself." Said Ash, shocking everyone. Metapod fired its strings and wrapped itself in a cocoon. When the flames crashed into it Metapod but Metapod was fine. "Alright it worked!" exclaimed Ash happy about it working. "So that was his plan." Said Ritchie. "Amazing!" exclaimed Serena. "I have to say that was impressive but that won't work against this! Use Thunder fang!" said Jack. Flare generated electricity in its mouth and ran at Metapod. "Use Harden!" Metapod used harden again and Flare struck it and Metapod was shocked from the attack. "Metapod use Harden again!" "Use extreme speed!" before Metapod could do anything Arcanine struck it fast and the force knocked Metapod down. "Metapod!" cried Ash, "Now Use thunder fang!" "Harden!" Metapod tried to defend itself as it was struck by the attack then its shell cracked and broke releasing bright light and emerged a new Pokemon- Butterfree. "Cool! Metapod evolved," said Ash then he pulled out his Pokedex and it said **[Butterfree in battle it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.] **"Metapod evolved!" exclaimed Serena, "Awesome! Way to go Butterfree!" said Ash. "Interesting. Now let's resume the match." Declared Jack. "Yeah!" "Flare use flamethrower!", Flare blasted a stream of flames at Butterfree while, Ash looked up Butterfree's new moves, "Okay use confusion." Butterfree's eyes glowed purple and it stopped the fire and redirected the attack at Flare striking it with the telekinetic powered flames. "Not bad, try and stop this, use flare blitz." Flare's body generated blue flames and it charged at Butterfree. "Use confusion and stop it." Said Ash, Butterfree held Flare back with the confusion but Flare broke through and struck Butterfree out of the sky unconscious.

"Butterfree is unable to battle the winner is Flare." Announced Mary. Ash returned Butterfree, "You battled great now get a good rest.", said Ash as he sent out Nidorino next, "Nidorino! I chose you!" As soon as Nidorino landed on the field it looked at Flare and cried in fear and ran into Ash's hands scared. "Its okay Nidorino." Ash reassured Nidorino. "What's wrong with him? "asked Serena, "He must be scared after what happened in it's last battle with the Nidoking." Said Ritchie. "If its okay maybe Nidorino won't fight." Suggested Ash, "That's fine, you can bring out your next Pokemon." Responded Jack. Ash returned Nidorino, "Alright its all up to you! Pikachu! I chose you!" "Pika!" Pikachu jumped forward excited to fight. "Battle Begin!" said Mary.

"Flare use flamethrower!" Flare fired a stream of flames at Pikachu. "Pikachu use thunder shock!" Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity and the two attacks clashed and the thunder shock was overpowered, "Dodge Pikachu!" cried Ash, Pikachu jumped at the last second and nearly avoided being hit. "Now use electroball!" Pikachu charged a ball of electricity in its tail and threw it at Flare. "Use iron tail and strike it back!" Flare's tail turned silvery and it slammed the electroball right back at Pikachu knocking him back. "Now use extreme speed." Flare surged forward at Pikachu knocking him around, while Ash struggled with what to do. "Now use fire fang!" "That's it! Pikachu swing your tail at his mouth." Said Ash shocking everyone even Pikachu, who looked at Ash, but he smiled and nodded so Pikachu did it and Flare bit Pikachu's tail, "Now use electroball at point blank." They realized what Ash was planning and before Flare could do anything Pikachu blew the electricity from its tail in Flare's mouth. "Not bad. Now let's see how you handle Flare's strongest attack." "Bring it on! Pikachu use electroball!" Pikachu fired electroball at Flare. "Use Burn up!" Flare fired a massive blast of fire from its mouth which overpowered the electroball and blasted Pikachu creating a huge explosion of fire that had so much heat they all felt in. When the smoke cleared Flare was lying on the ground exhausted and Pikachu was knocked out from the attack. "Pikachu is unable to battle which means the winner is Flare and the victor is Jack!" announced Mary.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash as he ran out to help Pikachu, "You did great buddy, now have a good rest." "That was an excellent battle Ash." Said Jack as he approached Ash, "With creativity like that and some more training you and your Pokemon will get a lot stronger." "Thanks Jack." "That really was amazing Ash." Said Ritchie. "Yeah! It's a shame Nidorino didn't want to fight." Said Serena. "Well why don't you give your Pokemon to me and I'll have them treated and by tomorrow morning they'll be good as new." Suggested Mary. "Thank you." Ash then handed her his Pokeballs and Pikachu. As they went inside Ash started asking Jack a tone of questions about how to train your Pokemon and teaching it new moves and they talked until they later had to go to bed.

* * *

**I am back, sorry it took so long for me to return but I took some time off to improve my writing so I hope this chapter is better. I'll try to update as soon possible and I also want to know your ideas on the next chapter and I need to know if you all want Misty cause I'm still on the fence about adding her to Ash's friends. Let me know what you think Serena should do with her life cause I have some ideas. Also let me know if any of you want this to be a harem story cause its very possible. And remember these guys are ten year old kids so crushes will come and odd nonsense is come in their lives.**

**-Cjaymortem**


	5. Chapter 5 Viridian Forest

Ash and his friends decided to spend the night at Ritchie's parents house-Pokemon ranger Jack and Breeder Mary before continuing on their way to Pewter city the site of the Pewter city gym where Ash will challenge the Pewter city gym leader and earn his first gym badge. The next morning, they were gathering in the kitchen eating breakfast, well everyone except….

"Ash! It's time for breakfast!" Serena called; they were waiting for Ash so they could eat breakfast. "Let's go see what's keeping him." Suggested Ritchie. He and Serena went into the guest room where they saw Ash still sleeping. "Wake up Ash!" yelled Ritchie. Ash only rolled a little in his sleep and continued snoring. Then Pikachu climbed onto the bed. "Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu zapped Ash with electricity shocking him awake.

"I'm up!" Ash said alarmed at being woken up like that, he looked around the room confused while, Ritchie and Pikachu held back their laughs. "What's so funny?" asked Ash. "It's your hair." Said Ritchie after he and Pikachu had calmed down. Ash's hair was spiky and puffed up from the electricity.

After getting dressed and heading to the kitchen they started eating breakfast and talking about their plans for the day. "So where are you kids going once you leave here?" asked Jack. "Well I want to go to pewter city and challenge the pewter city gym leader." Said Ash before he continued to stuff his face with food, "Right Pikachu?!" "Pika!" Pikachu agreed and continued eating like Ash. Everyone laughed at this.

"Alright then you better be prepared the pewter city gym uses rock type Pokemon, so you better watch out. "advised Jack. "I'll pack you guys some supplies for camping, do you have any specific needs?" asked Mary. "No mom I got everything I need." Responded Ritchie, "Me too." Said Ash after he had finished eating. "Um, I don't really have any camping supplies." Said Serena shyly. "You don't have any camping stuff?" asked Ash. "Well I've never been camping before and I really don't like staying out in the forest lying on the ground." Said Serena. "But camping is great!" responded Ritchie. "Yeah relaxing out in the forest and looking up at the stars is amazing." Added Ash. "Why don't I give you some of the old camping gear we have just in case you decide to camp out so you can try camping with Ash and Ritchie and I'm sure they'll show you how amazing camping can be." Suggested Mary. "Um… okay." Serena agreed.

Once they were done eating Mary, Serena and Ritchie cleared the table and did the dishes while Ash, Jack and Pikachu went into the storeroom and got together their camping stuff. The Ash, Serena and Ritchie packed their bags and got going. "Bye!" "Thanks for everything!" "See you soon!" "Pika!", Ash, Serena and Ritchie said their goodbye's to Jack, Mary, Flare and Fang. "Goodluck on your Journey!" called Jack. "Come home Soon!" said Mary.

They went straight to the viridian forest and as they encountered Pokemon Ash decided to battle them and of course Ritchie decided he wanted to join in. "Okay here's the rules who ever beats the most Pokemon wins." Said Ash. "And you can switch out your Pokemon." Responded Ritchie. "Deal! Go!" they both said and ran off to start. "Hey! Wait up!" called out serena as she ran up to catch up with them.

Ash and Ritchie had spent an hour running through the forest battling different kinds of Pokemon and they were finally exhausted and decided to take a break and give their Pokemon time to rest. "Okay how many did Pokemon did you beat? I got 10." Said Ritchie. "Aww I got 10 too. Maybe we could have a battle to break the tie." Suggested Ash. "Yeah then-" "There you guys are!" yelled Serena, "I've been looking for you guys everywhere. You both stopped paying attention and just left me behind." "Sorry Serena we just got excited and lost track of everything." Apologized Ritchie. "Yeah we are really sorry." "Pika." Added Ash and Pikachu. "Well until we get to Pewter city no more battling for you too and-" an explosion nearby interrupted Serena from what she was saying the saw a pillar of fire go up into the sky and some Pokemon were running from there.

"What was that?" asked Serena. "That looked like flame thrower and a powerful one." Responded Ritchie. "Let's check it out." Ash stated as he stood up and the started going towards where the saw the explosion coming from. They came to a clearing and saw a some Pokemon like Butterfree, Nidoran and Pidgeotto's running from the area and there was a trainer with orange hair wearing a sleeveless jacket with a white T shirt and black pants with matching sneakers. Next to him was the Pokemon that had started the fire, "Who's that Pokemon?" asked Ash then he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it **Houndour the dark Pokemon It uses different kinds of cries for communicating with others of its kind for pursuing its prey.** Houndour was battling a bug Pokemon Ash hadn't seen so he scanned it too. Whose the other Pokemon?" asked Serena and then she used her Pokedex and scanned it **Pinsir the stag beetle Pokemon if it fails to crush the victim in its pincers it will swing it around and toss it hard.** "Now! Use flamethrower once more!" Houndour shot flames from it mouth and Pinsir body started to glow and tried to stand its ground but the flames knocked it down and it fainted from the attack. "Whoa that attack was really powerful." Said Ash amazed at that power. "Guys look over there!" called out Ritchie, as he pointed to the bushes behind Pinsir there were some other smaller Pokemon there that had either been badly injured or were hiding.

"What's going on!" yelled Ash in surprise and the trainer noticed them and asked, "What are you people doing? Do you want something?" "What happened to those Pokemon.? Did you do this?" asked Ritchie as he ran to help the Pokemon and Ash and Serena followed him. "Oh? That was just me doing some training with my Pokemon. It was just some light battling." Responded the trainer like it was something obvious. "But the Pokemon are so badly hurt. Its one thing to battle them and chase them off but's another thing to hurt them so bad." Argued Ritchie, "Yeah that was too much." Added Serena. "I don't see the problem strong Pokemon rule the weaker ones these Pokemon were weaker than my Houndour, so I was trying to show them just how much stronger than them he is. There's nothing wrong with that." Responded the trainer. "Nothing wrong with that?" said Ash as he looked the trainer in the eye, "You think its okay to do this to Pokemon? That's no way to treat them. Even if it was a battle there's still going to far. You need to apologize to those Pokemon." The trainer smirked, "I like the look in your eyes. Fine how about a battle. If you win, I'll apologize but if I win you apologize to me for bothering me." He suggested. "That's fine with me, I'm Ash from Pallet town and these are my friends Ritchie and Serena, and this is my partner Pikachu." Said Ash. "I'm Cross and this is Houndour. What do you say we make it a one on one battle and just end it there?" said the trainer-Cross- to Ash. "Okay let's Battle!" Ash responded.

"Charmander I chose you!" Cross sent out his Charmander. "Pikachu, I chose you! "Ash sends out Pikachu. "Charmander Use flamethrower!" Charmander shot flames from its mouth at Pikachu. "Pikachu use electroball!" Pikachu fires a sphere of electricity and the two attacks clash and cancel each other out. "That Charmander's flamethrower is pretty strong." Said Serena. "Yeah. Ash better be careful." Responded Ritchie. "Not bad, try this one, Charmander use Outrage!" Charmander's eyes Tuned red and it charged at Pikachu with full force. "Pikachu use iron tail!" Pikachu's tail started glowing silver and he tried to strike Charmander but Charmander repelled the attack and smacked Pikachu back. "Huh!?" Ash exclaimed. Charmander then came around and rushed Pikachu again with rapid strong swipes and smashes Pikachu into a Tree. "Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash. But Pikachu was fine he stood up and jumped forward ready to fight back. "Nice now Charmander slam your head into the ground." Ordered Cross. Charmander forcefully bashed his head against the ground and then stood up and shook his head.

"Why'd you make him do that?" asked Ash. "I think I get it." Said Ritchie, "Outrage makes a Pokemon confused after they use it so to counter that confusion Cross is making Charmander hurt himself before the confusion takes effect the prevent that." "That sounds really dangerous for Charmander." Said Serena. "If he can't handle that then he'd be too weak to win against a stronger Pokemon. If we do this right, then Charmander will become a lot strong." Explained Cross. "But there's a better way to get stronger and that's by making friends with your Pokemon and learning to be stronger together. What you're doing will just make them hurt themselves and they'll never be your friends." Said Ash. "Friendship is overrated. Power Is the only thing that matters and if a Pokemon can't get that then there's no point training them. That's why having Pokemon with powerful makes is all that matters." Responded Cross. Ash clenched his fist in anger.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu fired electricity at Charmander. "Charmander use Flamethrower." Charmander shot flames that overpowered Pikachu's thundershock and hit Pikachu. "Now Outrage!" Charmander rushed Pikachu again. "Use thunder wave!" Pikachu fired waves of electricity that flew into Charmander and paralyzed him. "Now use electroball!" Pikachu fired the attack and knocked Charmander back. Cross didn't say anything and just watched as Charmander was in Pain. "Pikachu use quick attack." Pikachu ran and struck Charmander knocking him off his feet again but, Charmander just got back up and tried to keep fighting. "Use outrage!" ordered Cross, to the surprise of everyone. Charmander charge at Pikachu but due to paralysis Pikachu easily avoided it. "Pikachu finish this with iron tail." Pikachu struck Charmander on the face and knocked him down, and when Charmander wanted to stand up again Ash couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough! Can't you see that Charmander can't keep going." "Look again." Cross responded. Charmander looked weaker but then the flame on his tail that had been about to go out suddenly started burning even brighter and Charmander looked full of energy. "What's going on?" asked Serena. "That's blaze, Charmander's ability. When its health is low its fire attacks get stronger. This must be what Cross was aiming for." Responded Ritchie. "Now Charmander use flamethrower." Charmander shot flames that were even brighter and hotter than before at Pikachu. "Use electroball!" Pikachu fired the attack, and it was cancelled, and Pikachu got burned by the flames. "Pikachu!" Ash cried in worry, but Pikachu stood up and his sighed in relief. "Use quick attack!" "Flamethrower full power this time!" Before Charmander could attack Pikachu struck first with the speed of quick attack and knocked Charmander back but Charmander was still about to shoot the flames. "Pikachu Iron tail!" The two attacks collided and the two Pokemon were sent flying back. "Pikachu!" When the smoke cleared the two Pokemon were unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran up to Pikachu and picked him up. "So, since it's a draw then neither of them have to apologize." Said Serena. "Yeah. But what's Cross going to do now that Charmander lost." Wonders Ritchie. Cross scoffs and starts walking away with Houndour. "Hey where are you going?" asked Ash. "I'm heading to Viridian city." Responded Cross as he kept going. Charmander stood up and tried to follow him but Houndour bite Charmander and threw him back. "I don't have any place for weaklings. Come back when you're stronger." Cross said while looking down coldly at Charmander. "Hey, are you just going to abandon your Pokemon!?" Ash angrily said to Cross. He threw Charmander's Pokeball at Ash, who caught it in surprise. "If you want him take him. I have no need for him." Cross said as he walked away. Charmander looked at Cross as he left and collapsed and the flame on his tail got smaller. "OH no! Charmander!" cried Ash and he moved to pick Charmander up. "We have to get him to the Pokemon center now." Said Ritchie. "Okay!" responded Ash.

As they started moving towards the Pokemon center in Pewter city it suddenly started raining so they took shelter in a cave. "The rain came out of nowhere." Said Ash. "Well we can rest here for a while until the rain stops." Said Ritchie. "Aww my clothes got wet." Complained Serena. "Well we need to start a fire to warm up. I'll go back out and get some firewood." Suggested Ritchie. "Okay!" said Ash. "Oh! We have some Oran berries from your house that should help heal Charmander." Said Serena. "Good idea Serena." Said Ash, and Serena blushed at the praise. So, she went over to her bag and got some berries while Ritchie left to gather firewood. After feed Charmander Ash held him close to try to use his body heat to keep him warm, even when Ritchie came back with firewood Ash still held Charmander and kept him close to the fire. Charmander fell asleep in Ash's arms and after a while woke up looked around and when he tried to Move Ash held him closer, so Charmander snuggled closer to Ash and Pikachu who was asleep on his shoulder. After an hour, the rain had stopped so the decided they should keep going. "Hey Charmander," Ash said to Charmander who looked at him, "Do you want to come with us? We'll help each other get stronger and then we can show Cross how strong you really are. What'd you say?" Ash held Charmander's Pokeball to him with a smile. Charmander smiled and tapped the Pokeball open and went inside. "Alright! I got Charmander!" said Ash and stroke his signature pose and Pikachu jumped up and cheered. "So, you have a Charmander now Ash, congratulations." Said Serena. "Way to go Ash." Added Ritchie. "Thanks guys."

As then stepped out of the cave they looked up and saw a rainbow and say a Pokemon with rainbow colored feathers fly past the rainbow and a single feather fell form it in front of Ash. "Who's that Pokemon?" asked Ash and he brought out his Pokedex and scanned it. **No data found. **"There's no information on that Pokemon in the Pokedex, that's strange." Said Ritchie. Ash bent down and picked up the rainbow-colored feather. "Maybe the Professor will know more about it. We can ask when we get to pewter city." Said Ritchie. "Yeah. I'll carry the feather." Said Ash, "Okay let's get going!" "Pika!" said Pikachu and they all started heading towards pewter city.

Meanwhile in the distance Cross was looking up at the Pokemon that flew away and then he flashed an angry look at Ash and his friends as they leave.


End file.
